For You
by CatrinaSL
Summary: Ashiya Mizuki is a girl in disguise at an all boys' school. But what if an admirer learns her most guarded secret? NakatsuMizuki, set between v3 & v4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I do love them with my heart, but that's not the same thing. 

**Author's note:** This story takes place sometime before the beginning of volume 4 and after the end of volume 3. I love the canon pairings, but I also deeply and dearly love Nakatsu. I will always pay homage to the genius of Nakajo-sensei, but that doesn't mean a girl can't wonder about the what ifs... Also– this story is for _me_. If you like it, that is wonderful, but please don't bombard me with "when is the next update!11" reviews, because the answer is _when I feel like it_. I am a busy college student who only finds time to write at work, and those times are very few & far between. Anyway, enough of my rambling and on to the chewygoodness... I mean... the story.

* * *

"Nakatsu?" He glanced up to see Mizuki looking at him expectantly. "Are you okay?" Nakatsu vision showed Mizuki's eyes sparkling and cherry blossoms drifting slowly past.

"I'm fine," Nakatsu replied, tears streaming down his face. "You're such a caring friend, Ashiya!"

"It's hard to believe that the big, macho, blazing lion of Osaka High is such a crybaby," Noe commented.

"We're going to be late for class if we don't leave now," Sano pointed out.

Nakatsu filed out of the cafeteria behind his friends, tears still fresh in his eyes. _What's wrong with me?_ he thought. _Every time I **look** at Mizuki, I feel things... that I shouldn't._

During class, Nakatsu tried to pay attention, but it often drifted over toward Mizuki. He looked lost in thought, his brow furrowed in the most adorable way. Nakatsu shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind. _Maybe he's paying attention,_ Nakatsu thought. _And I'm sure he'd want me to pay attention in class... instead of think about him._

On the way back to the dorm, Nakatsu noticed that Mizuki wasn't looking well. He was hanging back behind everyone else and hardly laughing at Noe and Semike's joking. He slowed down, dropped back behind Izumi, and came up next to Mizuki. "Are you feeling okay, Ashiya?"

"Yeah, sure," Mizuki replied, trying to stand up a little straighter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, do you know what's for dinner tonight?"

"Fried shrimp," Izumi answered. Nakatsu watched Ashiya wrinkle his nose in dissatisfaction.

"Don't you like fried shrimp?" he asked quietly.

"Eh, usually..."

"It's okay to say that you don't feel well, Mizuki," Nakatsu put his arm around his friend. "Maybe you should go back and see Dr. Umeda."

"No, I'm fine. I'm a man. I can handle it... I just have to convince my stomach." He put a hand on the disruptive body part.

"How about we go get some okonomiyaki instead?" Nakatsu proposed, hoping the other three goons couldn't hear him. Ashiya's face brightened.

"That sounds really good, Nakatsu... and I think I might just go see Dr. Umeda after all."

Nakatsu nodded. "I'll just go put my stuff at the dorm and meet you back at the school, then."

"All right," Mizuki waved at him as he turned to go back to the school. It was all Nakatsu could do to keep from running to the dorm and back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters. I do love them with my heart, but that's not the same thing.

* * *

"Thank you again, Doctor," Nakatsu heard Mizuki saying as he walked up to the door of the health office. He had waited for Mizuki for 15 minutes outside the school and had wondered what was keeping him. 

"Why don't you plan for these things?" he heard the doctor say in his uncaring tone. Nakatsu felt his anger rise at the possibility that that damn doctor could be being mean to Mizuki. "You know it's going to happen," the doctor continued. "It's like clockwork. Why don't you buy some painkillers or something?" Nakatsu's brow furrowed. What was wrong with Mizuki?

"I don't know, I never really have a chance to, or anything, and I don't know what I'd say if one of the guys asked me why I was buying it." Nakatsu paled. _He must have a weird disease or something. Don't worry, Mizuki! I'll keep your weird disease a secret! I won't tell any of the other guys!_

"You could just tell them the truth, that you're really a girl,"

_really a girl_

**_ really a girl_**

** REALLY A GIRL**

Nakatsu missed the sound of Mizuki hitting the doctor on the shoulder and admonishing him for always suggesting that option. As he sank down to his knees, all that filled his mind was the image of Mizuki in the bath that he had glimpsed that summer. The humiliation of everyone finding him passed out mostly naked hit him like a wave, and he fell backward onto his rump.

He heard Mizuki laugh and jumped to his feet, a firey blush still on his face. He was unable to think – to process anything – the world was coming to an end. The door of the health office slid open, and before he knew he had said it, the words "you'll have to excuse me Ashiya I'm not feeling well" were hanging in the air in front of Mizuki's surprised face, and Nakatsu was flying down the hall, headed for the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I do love them with my heart, but that's not the same thing.

A**uthor's Note:** I recieved my copy of v11 in the mail today. Unfortunately, I do not have volumes 8, 9, or 10 yet, so in my mourning state I decided to put up another chapter. cries (hugs and cookies would be appreciated.)

* * *

"What's bothering you?" Izumi pestered. "You didn't say a word at breakfast."

"What is it?" Semike teased. "Did you miss Nakatsu?"

Nakatsu could not bring himself to face Mizuki in light of recent revelations. Because of this, he hadn't shown to breakfast. He _was_ walking to school with them, he was just... in the bushes. He hoped that the occasional growl of his stomach wouldn't give away his location.

"No!" Mizuki said defensively. Tears poured down Nakatsu's cheeks. He –_She_– hadn't missed him! His life was over. "Well, yes... but not because of anything funny. We're both guys!" Nakatsu stopped in his struggle through the bushes, accidentally stepping on a twig. He'd never noticed how often Ashiya said that. Now he knew why: Ashiya felt that he –_she_– needed to reassure everyone every once in a while. He also didn't notice when Sano glanced over his shoulder at the sound of something in the bushes to glimpse a not very well hidden head of bleached hair.

Nakatsu plopped down onto the ground. He didn't care that he was in the middle of the underbrush and that the wet soil was muddying his pants; all night he had been trying to avoid thinking of Mizuki. He had spent the evening rejoicing that he hadn't been attracted to a boy all this time. He was finally a man! But where did this leave him? What should he do? Why would Mizuki disguise him–_her_self and decieve them all?

His thoughts caught up with the present and Nakatsu looked up to see that his friends had moved on. Noe and Semike's teasing voices were farther away than they had been. He stood to dust himself off when it dawned on him. It didn't matter why Mizuki had done this or that. The main thing was that now they could be together without fear of ridicule from their peers!

Freshly out of the bushes, Nakatsu raced toward the school. He suddenly stopped outside the door of the classroom when a thought hit him in the face: Osaka High was a _boys'_ school. Mizuki was not a boy. She had survived thus far with only the doctor (and himself, more recently) discovering her secret– but if he made it known to the world when he confessed his love to her, she would get kicked out of school, deported back to America, he would never see her again, and most importantly, she would blame him for all of those terrible things and their love would never happen. Tears streamed down Nakatsu's face as he stepped into the classroom. _What should I do?_

Nakatsu didn't notice Izumi glaring at him as he stared at Mizuki all through class, trying to decide what to do. Mizuki gave him a sideways glance and then looked away. That's when Nakatsu decided that he had to keep her secret. If anyone found out, she would have to leave, or worse – _someone might steal her from me!_ At this thought, he finally noticed Izumi. Izumi shrugged and moved to pretending to pay attention to the lecture.

_Izumi... she came here for Izumi,_ he thought. His gaze turned back toward Mizuki. _Maybe I can change her mind._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I do love them with my heart, but that's not the same thing.

**Author's Note:** The bad news is that wouldn't let me on for several days, so I couldn't update. :'( The good news is that I got v8-10 in the mail earlier this week! The ultra-bad news is that now I have to wait for v12 to come out. cries Hopefully fanfic will tide me over.

p.s. I know it's short, the breaks insert themselves! The next one will be longer... I promise...! ;)

* * *

"Okonomiyaki?" The heads around the dinner table nodded. Well, Noe and Semike did through mouthfuls of food while Mizuki looked up at him hopefully in her special way. Izumi glared off into space.

"Yeah, this Sunday," said Mizuki.

"What's the occasion?"

"You," Semike managed to say. He swallowed, then went on to explain. "You've been acting really weird."

"Well, weirder than usual," Noe clarified.

"We thought a... taste of home... might cheer you up," Mizuki said quietly. Nakatsu's eyes widened and he felt his face grow red.

"It'll be a group outing!" Noe declared.

"Yeah, and we're even gonna treat you, Nakatsu," Semike grinned, "as long as you go back to being your old weird self."

"I can't go." Izumi stood up. "I have a meet coming up and I have to practice. I don't have time to mess around." He looked at Mizuki.  
"I'm going back to the room." Mizuki looked to be the only one affected by Izumi's declaration, but she soon turned back to Nakatsu.

"What do you think?" she asked, smiling up at him.

Nakatsu had recovered from his initial shock and was able to answer. "Yeah, you... uh, guys. That sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I do love them with my heart, but that's not the same thing.

**Author's Note:** Reviews of substance are harted forever!

* * *

Nakatsu had been confused when he knocked on Izumi and Mizuki's door but found no one there. He was glad he had decided to head out after finding that no one was home in Noe and Semike's room either – the vision that waited for him in front of the okonomiyaki shop was enough to fill his dreams for centuries.

Mizuki stood there blushing, looking more feminine than usual in her short sleeved light blue button up shirt and light khaki shorts. Nakatsu totally missed the first 2 or 3 things she said to him.

"I'm really sorry," she was saying when his head had descended from the clouds. "Sano just is really focused right now and under a lot of stress." She stopped to laugh. "Also I don't think he was too wild about the idea of us chipping in to pay for you, maybe he thought you'd eat him out of house and home or something." Nakatsu smiled. He had to cherish the moments he shared alone with the most beautiful girl in Japan before Noe and Semike showed up. "_Any_way, it was all Nakao's idea."

"What was?"

Mizuki rolled her eyes and shrugged. "He said he got sick of listening to Semike and Noe complain about never getting to see girls or not having girlfriends so he set them up with some girls from St. Blossom!" Mizuki laughed. "So how could they say no? Nakao promised the girls would be the cutest they'd ever seen." She rolled her eyes.

"So we're..."

"Alone again," Mizuki shrugged. "But it's still on me," she insisted with a determined face.

Despite Nakatsu's arguments, Mizuki got away with paying for their dinner. As they were walking back to the dorm, Nakatsu realized that what they were doing: dinner, a walk, enjoying each other's company... could be seen as a date! He fought the blush that threatened to engulf his face as he tried to concentrate on what Mizuki was saying.

"Ooh, look, Nakatsu!" she suddenly stopped, pointing at the sky. "What a pretty sunset!" He smiled at her, thinking fonder thoughts of her than of the colors stretched across the sky. "Let's sit on this bench and watch it for a while, okay, Nakatsu?" He could not say no.

They sat in silence, and Mizuki watched the colors darken and deepen as light slowly receded, while Nakatsu watched Mizuki. Just as the last bit of red threatened to disappear beyond the horizon, Mizuki sighed and stood up.

"Well, we'd better be going before all our light is gone. I don't want anyone getting worried about us." She turned to look at Nakatsu and started at the expression on his face. "Nakatsu? What's–"

He wrapped his arms around her and covered her mouth with his.

For most people, a first kiss is a shy peck on the lips, and they have to work up to full kisses – and usually, only experience makes a person any good at those. This was Nakatsu's first kiss, but not Mizuki's, and as far as she could tell he was a pro.

After the initial shock of the kiss and wanting to push Nakatsu away and ask him what the _hell_ he thought he was doing, Mizuki relaxed. She found herself enjoying the kiss: enjoying his strong arm around her waist, enjoying the way his fingers ran through the hair at the nape of her neck, and enjoying kissing him back.

Nakatsu hadn't intended for his innocent kiss to turn into a makeout session, but he didn't mind too much. All he had wanted was to finally do something abut the fact that Mizuki's lips were there for the kissing and he hadn't kissed them yet.

But then Mizuki moaned – just a soft little "mmm..." and Nakatsu snapped out of his reverie in paradise. He stumbled back onto the bench, and the two of them stared at each other, gasping for breath. Mizuki was the first to speak: "I–"

"Wait," but Nakatsu interrupted. He took a breath and pulled Mizuki down next to him on the bench. "For once I know what I want to say. I'm not just going to mumble something and run away." He looked into her eyes. "I–I love you, Mizuki." He closed his eyes and set his forehead against hers. "I'm so thankful to Sano. You came here because of him, and that changed my life. But Mizuki–" he sat back, clasping both of her hands in his. "_I_ want to be the reason you stay." He paused, watching her as she started to process his words. "And I don't want you to say anything yet. Think about it for as long as you need, I–" he laughed. "I know it'll drive me crazy to wait, but I will. I want to know how you really feel after thinking about it for a while. Because... I _really_ want the answer to be yes."

They sat on the bench in silence for a while as the evening got darker around them. Eventually Nakatsu got up and offered Mizuki his hand. She took it and stood, letting go as they started the walk back to the dorm. Mizuki's eyes were glued to the sidewalk as she and Nakatsu walked side by side, not too close, but closer than classmates.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do love them with my heart, but that's not the same thing.

* * *

Nakatsu was disheartened. For the first few days after _the incident_, every time Mizuki looked at him, she would blush wildly and look away. Nakatsu would just smile –he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, and she was adorable when she blushed. But now, three weeks later, nothing had been said or done. _Maybe I should have given her a time limit,_ he thought as he watched her enter the cafeteria, laughing and talking with Sano. 

"What's wrong with you, Nakatsu?" Noe prodded.

"Yeah, you've been kind of down this week. What, are you sad that soccer's starting?" asked Semike.

"No." Nakatsu stared down at his breakfast.

"Nothing takes the taste out of kitsune udon like unrequited love," Kayashima whispered, leaning toward Nakatsu as Izumi and Mizuki approached. Noe and Semike greeted them as Nakatsu yelled at Kayashima for the live broadcast of his aura.

Later during class, Nakatsu reflected on his situation. _I should be thankful,_ was his conclusion_. Things could be weird with Mizuki... and they're not. She could have told everyone, and she hasn't. She could have told me no! ... I did tell her that she could have all  
the time she needed and that I'd wait for her answer. I shoudl just appreciate that she still even talks to me._

"Nakatsu?" came a whisper from behind him. He sat up straight and leaned back to listen to Mizuki, so he could still pretend to pay attention. "I–I'm not gay." He turned around discreetly so he could look into her eyes.

"I know." Nakatsu then recieved the strangest look from Mizuki – one he'd never seen on her face before.

"You're not... a _girl,_ are you?" she asked in a loud whisper.

Nakatsu could not hold in the hysterical laughter that attacked him. He was still giggling as he sank down next to the door in the hall, as the teacher apparently did not believe that conjugating verbs should be as humorous as Nakatsu seemed to think it was.

* * *

"Nothing takes the taste out of 'X' like unrequited love" is not a phrase of my creation. The credit goes to the timeless Charlie Brown. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do love them with my heart, but that's not the same thing.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do, Yujiro," Mizuki confessed to her canine friend. "This whole situation is just so confusing!" she sighed, and then she and Yujiro were gone on their walk. 

There was another sigh, from around the corner. Nakatsu was leaning there Izumi style. _At least now I know I need to give her more time. If she's thinking about it, not just ignoring it, I think I can get through a couple more weeks of waiting._

Izumi nearly jumped out of his skin when Nakatsu stood to walk away. This, in turn, caused Nakatsu to do the same, as he hadn't seen Izumi walking down the hallway.

"H-how long have you been there?" Izumi asked.

"A while," Nakatsu answered. "Sorry I didn't see you, I was... thinking."

"I was, too," Izumi looked down at his shoes, and Nakatsu thought he could see him blushing underneath his hair.

"Izumi? Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about some stuff, and I wanted to take Yujiro for his walk."

"Mizuki just left with him."

"Oh." Izumi turned to walk away.

"Hey, Sano?"

"Mm?"

"Are you all right? I mean, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Nakatsu, you..." Izumi stopped. "You haven't been yourself lately... and neither has Ashiya." He turned to face Nakatsu. "You _know,_ don't you? You know about Mizuki and you did something, didn't you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Hana Kimi is not mine, but maybe someday I'll fix the ending.

* * *

"So I'm not really sure what I want to do," Sano confided. "I'm not sure if she'll forgive me." 

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you just have to take the first step," encouraged Nakatsu. "I mean, from what I could see, she really seemed to like you a lot!"

"Yeah, it seemed like that, but what if she changed her mind?"

Noe, Sekime, and Mizuki approached as Nakatsu pulled a pensive look and tried to give Sano some sage advice. "I've never been able to decide if a woman's tendency to change her mind is a good thing or a bad thing... It's a mystery!"

"Listen to him!" Sekime scoffed. "Talking like he understands women!"

"No man ever will," Noe said, sounding disheartened.

Mizuki set her tray down, went around to the other side of the table, grabbed Nakatsu's arm, and dragged him off.

"What's with them?" Noe asked Sano. Sano shrugged. _Good luck, Nakatsu,_ he thought.

A million things went through Nakatsu's mind as Mizuki dragged him through the halls of the dorm. First he was excited, then he decided to prepare himself for the worst and not get his hopes up too high. But when they passed Nanba, he tried to speak to them and Mizuki yelled, "NOT NOW!" Nakatsu decided he was downright scared.

Yujiro blinked up at the two "boys," happy to have visitors. He sensed that Mizuki was upset, and that dampened his spirits a bit, but it didn't stop him from trying to jump on her.

Mizuki turned to face Nakatsu. "I'm sorry, Nakatsu," Mizuki said gravely. "I hope this won't effect our friendship, but I have to say no to the question you asked me."

Nakatsu's head drooped. "O-okay, Mizuki. I respect your decision..."

"I'm sure you'll find a guy soon," Mizuki consoled. "After all, you're a great person!"

"Guy?" Nakatsu looked up at Mizuki slowly. She looked embarrassed, a little blush on her face. "Wait. You think... you think I'm gay?"

"Uh, what else am I supposed to-"

"Oh, Mizuki!" Nakatsu cried, pulling her into a passionate embrace.

Because of his joy, it took a few moments for Nakatsu to realize that Mizuki was flailing her arms around in an attempt to escape and frantically asking what was going on.

"Mizuki," Nakatsu whispered, loosening his arms a bit to give her some space. He looked into her eyes. "Mizuki, it's okay. I know. I've known for about a month now."

"You... know?" Mizuki's question was more of a statement as she stared at Yujiro's doghouse, processing Nakatsu's words.

Nakatsu's face was shining. _No wonder she thought about it for 3 weeks!_ he thought. _She must like me! She would have told me in the first place if she didn't!_

Then Mizuki's head snapped up, and she pummeled his chest with her fists while bombarding him with questions. "What do you mean you know? How did you find out? Who told you? Did I slip up? Am I going to get kicked out of-"

Nakatsu had decided that the best way to calm Mizuki down would be to kiss her.

So he did.

Nanba's jaw hit the floor as he saw the kiss from the only window that looked out onto Yujiro's dog house. Sano, who had been trying to stop Nanba from seeking out the two, glanced out the window, turned, and putting his hands in his pockets, stalked off down the hallway.

In response to the RA's incoherent babbling, Izumi muttered, "Hey, those guys can do what they want. It's not our business."

* * *

Reviews updates! (Bribery, eh?) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hana Kimi is not mine. I am not responsible for who knows Mizuki's secret. (Except for Nakatsu.)

* * *

"You didn't eat dinner," Sano said when he heard the door to the room open and shut.

"That's okay," he heard Mizuki respond nervously. "We'll just eat a big breakfast tomorrow." There was a silence as Mizuki changed for bed.

"Hey, Ashiya?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you remember Kagurazaka's sister, Tamami, from this summer?" Sano could almost hear the confused look on Mizuki's face.

"What about her?"

"Well, what do you think of her?" Mizuki was silent longer than Sano wanted, so he opened the curtain that separated his bed from the rest of the room. As he expected, she was blushing, but she had a strange, almost hopeful look on her face.

"Why?"

Sano flopped back on his pillow and put his hands behind his head. "Just wanted to know your opinion, that's all."

"She was a very nice girl," Mizuki said softly. "She was fun to be with, the kind of person that would never give up on someone, even if..."

"Even if they'd already been turned down?" Sano finished.

"Sano, do you-"

Mizuki found herself in her second random embrace of the evening. Before she could say anything, Sano started talking again. "I wanted to tell you for the longest time but I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to think that I didn't care about you anymore or that I don't remember what you did for me." He held her at arm's length. "You got me jumping again, Mizuki. You're my best friend." Sano let go of Mizuki and went back to sit on his bed. "But I think that's all you'll ever be. I didn't know how to say anything to you. I... I want to be with Tamami. And I need your help with that, I think."

Tears of determination were running down Mizuki's face when Sano looked up again. "Why did you..." she looked like she was having a hard time talking. "It doesn't hurt me to talk about the things that you really want, Sano," Mizuki choked out.

Instead of using his patented 'boys don't cry, remember?' line, Sano stood and gave Mizuki another hug. "I know," he said quietly. "I was just afraid that if you felt more for me... but now that you have Nakatsu..."

"Sano, I'm not-" Mizuki cried, suddenly pushing him away.

Sano laughed. "It's okay," he said, retreating to his bed again. "I know."

Mizuki was through with explaining herself and through with long misunderstandings. She emitted a frustrated sigh of internal anguish as she collapsed on the floor. Her famous annoyed look was plastered across her face as she demanded, "What do you mean, 'I know'? Explain exactly what you mean."

Sano rolled over and looked her in the eye. "I've known from the beginning. Ever since the day you got the wind knocked out of you when you were playing soccer with Nakatsu." He rolled over as a blush crept across his face. "Your vest must have slipped," he mumbled.

Mizuki was silent, and Sano rolled over to look at her once he was sure his blush was gone. (If Mizuki had been in a mood to pay attention, she still would have been able to see the blush on Sano's ears, but he's cuter for thinking that he's wiley.) Her entire face and neck were red, as if her internal anguish was fighting to become external.

"Who ELSE knows?!" she yelled.

As if he had been waiting outside for a disturbance within, Nakatsu poked his head in the door. (He had been waiting outside, but it was because Kayashima had been commenting on the elated color of his aura and he hadn't yet decided how to explain.) "Everything all right in here?" he asked the fuming Mizuki.

"Is it really that obvious?" Mizuki asked loudly, and Nakatsu invited himself in.

"Shh," he soothed, and put his arms around her. She relaxed, but still glared at Sano to answer her questions. "It's not obvious," Nakatsu answered. "I had a crush on you before I knew. I didn't think I was gay, so I was relieved when I found out. You do have those girlish things you can't hide, though..." Mizuki looked up sharply at Nakatsu while both boys blushed.

"Like what?" she demanded.

"Your laugh..." Sano muttered.

"Your eyes, when you're happy," Nakatsu confessed.

"Your aura," Kayashima reported, sticking his head in the door.

All three fell over (with Sano falling off of his bed and hitting his head rather hard on the floor), and then Nakatsu and Mizuki were yelling. (Sano was still recovering.)

""How long have **YOU** known?""

"From the moment Ashiya burst into the classroom that day. It was the classic female 'late to class on the first day at a new school' bit, and then when Sano came in..." Mizuki and Sano were immediately engulfed in flames and Nakatsu put his arms protectively around Mizuki and glared at Sano. "Yes, it was something like that," Kayashima gestured toward Mizuki's aura."Well, why didn't you say anything?" Sano asked.

"I didn't feel it was my place to," Kayashima replied tranquilly.

"So what should we do now?" Mizuki asked the roomful of classmates who knew her secret. Just yesterday she had been in the bliss of anomnyty. Now it seemed like everyone knew.

"What do _you_ want to do, Mizuki?" Sano asked.

"I... I want to stay here with you all..." she said quietly.

"I'll protect you, Mizuki!" Nakatsu vowed.

"Is there anyone else who knows?" Mizuki asked, exasperated.

"Well-" Sano was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I don't know what you guys are doing in here, but it's way past lights out," Nanba said as he walked in. Kayashima kneeling near the door, Sano sitting on his bed, and Nakatsu and Mizuki cuddling in the middle of the floor all greeted their RA with blank looks. "A-are you guys having a party that you didn't invite me to?"

Sano thumbed in the direction of the confused third year and Mizuki put her head in her hands.

* * *


End file.
